


The Water Is Never The Same Twice

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Thinking, new life, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Just a short reflection piece, something that could have happened directly after the events of Journey's End, to help the Doctor move on from his past companions who are now moving on and he is once again a lonely man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very fast so please excuse any spelling/grammer errors or if I didn't capture the characters exactly. Disclaimer, BBC owns all except my brain.

Rose. He had just said goodbye and here was the universe, taunting him. And as she had pulled the metacrisis close and kissed him, an emotion the Doctor had tried to keep suppressed had risen to the surface. Jealousy. He was jealous that of the metacrisis, that he got to spend his life with Rose and not outlive her. Jealous that Rose got him while he was once again the lonely wanderer. He remembered what Sarah Jane had told him. 

"You act like such a lonely man. But you've got the biggest family in the world."  
If only that was true. But he had nobody. And they all had someone else. Donna with her family. Martha with her family and Mickey. Jack with his Torchwood team. Sarah Jane with her son. And Rose. Rose with her new Doctor. 

He walked back inside the TARDIS and slumped in one of the seats next to the console. Suddenly, the TARDIS started moving. She was taking him somewhere. He felt a comforting humming in his head as they flew through the vortex. Finally she stopped somewhere, and a comforting hum twisted through his mind. Slowly, he got up, and pushed open the wooden doors. 

The bright sunlight made the Doctor blink a few times before leaving the TARDIS. A bench. And four laughing people. A man wearing a bow tie and the most hideous outfit ever with a woman with large curly hair sitting next to him, too close for them to just be friends. Another woman, with red hair, was sitting next to another man with brown hair. The TARDIS sent a friendly hum through the Doctor's mind, and he suddenly knew their names. River Song. He remembered the woman at the library who sacrificed herself, and talked about what great times they had had. Amy Pond, the girl who had waited twelve years for him. And Rory Williams, the man who had waited two thousand years for the woman he loved. This was the Doctor's future family.   
The ones he left behind were starting new lives, and he realized it was time to move on with his.


End file.
